Consonance in my Brother's Flesh
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: A look into Robb and Jon's relationship and all of the trials they must face. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, SO I HAD THIS IDEA BETWEEN THESE TWO, AND AT FIRST IT WAS GOING TO BE IN THEIR REGULAR UNIVERSE, BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT SO THAT THEY WERE IN A MODERN AU. I DON'T USUALLY LIKE INCEST COUPLES, BUT I LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER FOR SOME REASON. THEY MAY BE A BIT OOC WHEN I WRITE THEM, AND I'M ABOUT TO FINISH THE FIRST SEASON, SO SORRY IF SOME THINGS ARE WRONG. ANYWAY, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME TO HARSHLY, JUST TRY TO ENJOY THE STORY! MUCH LOVE, AND READ ON WITH AMBITION!**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

Chapter One

Robb jogged up the stairs to he and Jon's apartment quickly, the cold wind nipping at his exposed face, the snow a quick bite to his cheeks and lips. It had been a particularly cold winter this year, and it wasn't getting any better at all.

As soon as he got to the second floor the red head pulled out his keys and jiggled them into the stubborn lock, willing it to stop being so stupid, and cursing at it in his head. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it gave way and let him in, the warmth of the house already soothing him.

After he and Jon had stopped dancing around each other and their feelings they had gotten this place together, nice yet inexpensive, even though Robb could afford a penthouse, he knew that Jon would prefer something lower key, so they had chosen this one.

As he shrugged off his jacket Robb noticed his boyfriend laying on the couch, his coat still on, asleep. Empathy tugged at his heart as he saw the battered expression on Jon's face, even in sleep.

Jon Snow had always wanted to be a police officer, but, one of the head officer's hated him for reasons unknown to Robb, so, instead of being licensed to go to duty like most of the other men, Jon had been stuck with a rag-tag group of other guys working in the office and doing paper work. It was torture for him, but at least he had some new friends.

Robb watched him a moment more before sighing and going to the kitchen to make himself some dinner and tea. As the water boiled and the microwave churned Robb leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Work had been brutal at Stark Corp. lately, and he felt as though he barely had time for anything other than work. As those thoughts spun in his head Jon wobbled into the room, his eyes still bleary from sleep and his jaw soft.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice rough, "when did you get in?"

Robb smiled at him, only ever sweet for him and his other siblings, "just a few minutes ago. Work went a little later than planned."

Jon glanced at the clock and raised a brow, "more than a little I think. Catelyn riding your ass about some new deals or something?"

Robb shifted uncomfortably; his mother, Catelyn, hated Jon, and he always felt torn between the two.

"Kind of. She wants me to move back in." He hadn't meant to say the words, they just slipped out. He wanted to throttle himself.

Jon's expression was blank, but his eyes were pained, "oh.

Jon was new to this whole relationship thing, and was always scared that something was going to happen to spoil his sudden happiness with the red head. He loved Robb, but others didn't approve of their relationship, he knew it, but he just couldn't accept defeat quite so easily.

He took a gulp of breath and went on, "oh. What do the other's think?"

Robb shrugged, turning to the microwave, which had just beeped, and removing a plate of left over spaghetti, "they haven't said anything. Arya and Bran probably wouldn't mind so much, I know Sansa would be indignant at first…who knows about Rickon. I think Mother will probably use them as an excuse to get me back."

Jon thought about his younger half-siblings for a moment and smiled, "we should go over there some to see them. I hate being so busy, I miss them. I'm sure Ghost and Grey Wind miss us too."

Both Jon and Robb had left their hybrid dogs, Ghost and Grey Wind, with Arya at the old house since their apartment didn't allow for dogs. Both men missed their pets terribly.

Robb nodded around his fork, "we should. I'll see if we can go over for dinner sometime this week, maybe stay the night."

Jon leaned back against the counter, "I'd like that."

He watched Robb eat, an almost smile playing at his lips as he observed the Stark's aristocratic features, dark red hair, and blue eyes. Robb truly was a handsome man.

The red head finished his last bite and set the plate down in the sink, "I'm going to go on and turn in for the night. I have to get up early for a meeting."

Jon watched him with hooded eyes as he stepped closer; he reached out an arm and grabbed onto Robb's forearm, "not even a good night kiss?"

Robb smirked at him, "always. For you." He swooped down and captured the raven haired man's lips in a passionate embrace, the unspoken "mine" extremely present.

After a moment Jon pulled back, but not out of the circle of Robb's arms, breathless. "I think," he gasped out, "that we should retire for the night."

Robb licked his lips, eyeing his boyfriend, "I can't tonight love, I'm sorry."

Jon frowned and punched him in the shoulder, "Jerk. I just meant that we should go on to bed. Regardless of what I know we both want at the moment we both have busy days tomorrow."

Robb sighed, "you're right. Come on."

After they had taken off their clothes and were snuggled together Robb whispered into his lover's ear as he peacefully slept, "I'll make mother love you. I'll make us extremely happy."

There was no answer back, not that he expected one, but Jon did move closer into his body, curling up so that they were chest to back…

Robb sat in his office, sighing as he hung up the phone. The Chinese officials had just spoken with him about the competitor, Lannister Co., and how they had suddenly begun making more money. Robb was not pleased to hear about this at all.

A knock at the door drew his attention as his mother, Catelyn Stark, strode into his office, "Robb."

He mentally sighed, "Mother. What can I do for you?"

She walked about his office, picking up knick-knacks from his book shelf and pausing to look at a picture of he and Jon together at a café, "I just wanted to see my eldest son. Is that a crime?"

Robb fought the urge to roll his eyes, "no Mother. I was simply asking if there was anything you needed."

The imposing woman turned to look at him, "yes, actually. I was wondering if you could stop by at home and have dinner with us. I know the children are dying to see you, and I have some other things I would like to go over with you."

Robb's heart leaped, this was perfect! "I would love to. Jon and I were discussing the other day how we wanted to come over for dinner and visit some."

Catelyn's expression became tight, yet she beamed a false smile, "how wonderful. How about tomorrow? That will give me time to buy some groceries so that I can prepare your favorites."

Robb smiled gently at his mother, "that sounds wonderful. Thank you."

He quickly got up and drew her into a hug, his mother returning it. She whispered to him, even though the room was empty, "I just want you to come home."

He decided not to answer, even though they both knew that while he was with Jon, he was home…

Jon tugged on the sleeve of his coat as he sat in Robb's car, the black material begrudgingly following his nervous fingers. After Robb had told him that Catelyn had invited them to dinner he was a pile of nervous and happy feelings. He couldn't wait to see his siblings and dogs again, but, because of the hate that Catelyn had for him he knew that it would be tense and awkward.

The driver's side door suddenly opened, letting in a bash of cold air and his boyfriend. Robb quickly got in and shut the door behind him, breathing on his own fingers gently to warm them.

Jon swallowed.

As the red head started the car he glanced at his lover, "you alright?"

The younger man nodded, trying to control his emotions as they sped off into the inky night towards the rich neighborhood that Robb used to call home.

The houses on this side of town were large and expensive looking; each one delicately crafted to have their own appeal and design about them.

The Stark house was one of the largest made of gray stone with an expansive yard in which the children and pets would play in on a warm day. Today though, the gate to the house was only partially open, just enough to allow entry, and from the glimpse of the garden all the plants looked dead. Time and sorrow had changed this place drastically.

Robb parked in the back along with the other cars and stepped out of the car, waiting until Jon was out too to begin the walk up to the back door.

As soon as they reached it the door was flung open by none other than Bran, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes glistening as he pulled them into the house, "Robb! Jon!"

Bran had fallen once, on account of those damn Lannister's, and had become paralyzed from the waist down. Thankfully, various treatments and surgeries had allowed for him to walk again, albeit with a slight limp and aching joints.

They both hugged the small boy, Robb ruffling his hair, "good to see you imp. Where's the rest of the bunch?"

Right on cue Arya came running down the stairs, leaping the last few steps and flinging herself into Jon's empty arms, "Jon! It's so good to see you!"

The black haired man hugged her close, "it's good to see you too Arya," he whispered to her, like a secret, "I missed you so much."

She pulled back from him and smiled, the action softening her face, "I hope you haven't been too caught up in work."

He smiled grimly at her, she knew him so well.

"Yes, you're always working Jon, we never get to see you." The whining voice could only belong to their other sister, Sansa. The elegant girl stood by the kitchen door, obviously just exiting from it; her light red hair plaited back from her face, and her skirt flowing about her feet.

Robb grinned at her, "Sansa. Darling as ever. Been trying new hair styles?"

She flushed and glared at her older brother, "none of your business. Dinner's nearly done." She hurriedly turned around again and fled to the kitchen. Bran, shrugging, followed her.

Arya rolled her eyes at these antics, "she's been flirting with the Lannister boy, Joffrey, for a few weeks now. It's pathetic really."

Both older men looked down at her; Robb growled, "damn Lannisters. Can't keep them out of work, can't keep them out of home."

Jon gently rested his hand against his boyfriend's arm, trying to soothe him. Arya watched the exchange with doting eyes.

The smell of roasted chicken and lilac alerted them to the Stark mother's appearance. She was looking at both men with judging eyes, her face tight, lines worrying around her eyes, "dinner's ready."

Robb gave her a winning smile, "smell's good, as usual, Mother."

She simply nodded and turned back to the kitchen, leaving an eerie silence behind her.

The remaining three looked at each other. Robb cleared his throat, "right. You heard her, come on."

With one last look between Arya and Jon they both followed him…

"-And he said I'm the best in his class!" Arya's dramatic rendition of her fencing classes and teacher finally came to a halt as she stuffed more mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Robb smiled at her around his fork, "sounds like he's quite the man. Have you gotten to practice with your own sword yet?"

Arya frowned, "no. He says we aren't allowed to have them. It's stupid really, I mean, Father gave me one years ago, and I can't even practice with it."

The mention of Ned Stark brought on a sudden stifling cold silence that captured everyone's attention at the table. Trying to lighten the atmosphere again Jon looked over at the widow Stark, "dinner's delicious Mrs. Stark, thank you for inviting us."

Catelyn forcefully cut a piece of chicken, "thank you Jon. I actually invited Robb to talk about some things."

Jon blinked, shutting his mouth quickly and looking down at his plate; Arya's hand squeezed his as she glared at her mother.

Catelyn, unaware of this, continued on, "I'm hosting a party in two weeks Robb, and wanted to ask if you could come. One of the clients, Ms. Smith, asked about you especially. Apparently, she was overtaken by the speech you made a few weeks ago during a conference. She told me that she would not mind working more closely with you in the future."

Robb might have been blind to his mother's words, but Jon wasn't. He knew what Catelyn was saying, knew that this "Ms. Smith" was obviously trying to get into Robb's pants. He didn't like it.

Robb picked at his plate, noticing the sudden silence of his partner, "I'll have to see Mother. Work has been very demanding lately. I keep getting home extremely late, ask Jon."

She didn't.

"Well," she amended, "just try and see if you're available. I'm sure we can work something out."

Robb nodded, trying to give her a grin, but for some reason, he just couldn't…

After dinner and visiting with the family and pets Robb and Jon made to leave, the cold wind hurrying them to their car and making them turn the heat up.

"Tonight was nice I think," Robb stated as he casually drove across the icy roads.

Jon huddled more into his jacket, the faux fur tickling his nose, "yes. It was good to see everybody." Well, not everybody, he thought, but there was no need to say that.

Robb took a deep breath, "I know my mother can be rude, but I don't think she means to much ill will towards you."

Jon bit his lip, "she hates me Robb. You know she does. I try not to aggravate her, but she doesn't care. I don't even think she wants us together, no, I know she doesn't want us together!" He was astounded by his own outburst, but holding in all of his feelings was no longer an option.

Robb pulled into the apartment parking lot, stopping, killing the engine, and turned towards him.

"I don't care," he began, "if my mother is the Prime Minister or the Creator of the World. Nothing she says or does can break me from you. I love you too much for her to sway me away from you."

Jon swooned, though he would never admit it. That dangerous, possessive look in his lover's eyes made him want to fawn and bury himself in Robb forever.

The redhead leaned closer, ignoring Jon's swirling rampage of emotions, "I want to be with you, and only you, for the rest of my life. Never forget that."

Before the younger man could say anything in reply he was being pulled into a kiss of infinite value. The world could have come crashing down around them, but Jon wouldn't have cared, he simply flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer so that their noses gently touched and their mouths molded together.

Robb leaned back from him gently, his breath still teasing the other's lips, "don't doubt me Jon, I can't bear it when you do that."

Jon didn't say anything, just pulled him back down for a rough kiss before tangling his fingers in Robb's hair and pulling him back again, "you wouldn't leave me for someone else, would you Robb?"

The Stark stared down into his love's eyes, seeing the panic and anguish there, "never. Why would I do that when all that I need is right here in front of me?"

Jon gazed back up at him, eyes half-lidded and completely trusting, "because…" he said breathily, "you're an idiot."

Robb laughed, boisterous and loud inside the warm area of the vehicle, and Jon smiled along with him…

**PRETTY GOOD? NO GOOD AT ALL? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A GLORIOUS REVIEW!**

**I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY, SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK, JUST KNOW THAT I WILL ADD MORE LATER, AND AS SOON AS I GET AROUND TO IT. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**APPARENTLY NEW PROBLEMS ARISE FOR THESE TWO IN EVERY CHAPTER. OH WELL, MORE CHARACTERS INTRODUCED, AND MORE DRAMA! ENJOY LOVES!**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

Chapter Two

"Why hasn't he proposed to you yet?"

The question was asked by Sam, Jon's best friend, over their lunch break in the office one day.

Jon stopped his sandwich mid-motion as he was about to take a bite out of it, "what?"

Sam, a hulking figure, ate a chip and motioned towards him, "why hasn't Robb proposed to you yet? I mean, you two have been together for nearly two years now, you'd think a guy would know when to ask for someone's hand in marriage. Especially considering how perfect you two are."

And that's why Sam was Jon's best friend. The two had met when they had both signed up for the police academy. As both of them were declined, for different reasons, they became fast friends, both loyal to the other extremely quickly; and were rounded up together in a group of misfit office workers who were all now friends.

Jon shifted awkwardly in his chair, "why are you asking me? Maybe you should ask him seeing as he's the one you're wondering about."

Sam rolled his eyes and talked around his mouthful of tuna sandwich, "because I don't know him like that. You'd think I would after all this time, but I hardly ever see the guy. I mean, he's always working."

Jon blinked. It was true, Robb had been entirely too busy these past few months; so busy that the two hadn't even made love in two weeks.

"He's a busy man," defended Jon, "you know how the business types are."

Sam muttered, "stuck up. Face it, your boy toy isn't just any business man. He's a Stark, they're lovers and fighters. Got lucky on that one."

Jon didn't need to remind Sam that he was half Stark too, he already knew. It was surprising, in fact, how easily Sam had accepted that he was dating his half-brother, most people thought it was disgusting. Jon didn't think you could control who you feel in love with, thankfully, the people he surrounded himself with thought the same.

Jon nibbled at his food, "I think, perhaps, that his mother may have something to do with that."

The words slipped out, but his friend appeared interested, "what's the old troll done now?"

Ever since Sam had met Catelyn, only once, he had hated her instantly, especially from the way she had judged him so harshly.

Jon shook his head, "she keeps dropping hints that women keep asking about him. The other week, when we were at Stark house, she blatantly told me that she hadn't invited me, she had invited her son, Robb. I was obviously just a party crasher."

"But the others were pleased to see you, right?" Good old Sam, always knew what to say.

Jon nodded, leaning back in his chair, too far gone in his thoughts to contemplate finishing his food, "yes. I miss them terribly. Work is so hectic, and with her hovering around I can hardly see them."

Sam stole a chip from Jon's abandoned tray, "maybe you could get them alone, take them out to dinner or something, just you, Robb, and them; that way you could spend a little more time with them without feeling awkward or obliged to talk to her."

Jon perked up, "yeah…thanks Sam."

The larger man just nodded, crunching loudly…

Robb rubbed at his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. Thankfully, he was already home, after having left early from work.

Today had been a nightmare; German officials had dropped their offer of partnership, and his mother would not stop calling to pester him about some events that were coming up.

Events that she said women should attend with him, not Jon.

"He would feel out of place," she had told her eldest son, "and the ambassadors would probably feel more comfortable if they saw a beautiful, and charming young woman beside you."

Her accusations and hypothetical comments made him angry, made him want to yell and curse at her, made him want to go to Jon and hold him close, allow himself to know that Jon was still there, still his.

Yet, he had come home to an empty house, Jon still at work, having to find comfort in a kettle of tea instead of his boyfriend's arms.

He knew, of course, that Jon was busy with his own work and life, but it still stung. He wanted his younger lover, wanted him with every fiber of his being…

Late, per the new norm, Jon stumbled up the stairs to he and Robb's apartment, unlocked the sticky door and found himself face to face with the delicious scent of food.

"Robb?" His voice sounded too loud in the bubbling emptiness of the living room as he accidentally slammed the door behind him. He winced.

"I'm in here," the final answer came back, like a beacon in the dark, "I'm just finishing up some dinner."

That was another thing that Jon loved about Robb, he could cook. Robb had learned early on about the culinary arts since he had to cook for he and his siblings when their parents were away on business trips. For some reason, he didn't trust the maids to do it, "it they can't clean properly," he used to say, "who knows if they can cook properly."

Jon shrugged himself out of his coat and laid it across the back of the couch and followed his nose into the kitchen where Robb stood stirring a pot. "Hey."

Robb glanced back at him over his shoulder, "hey. I just made some macaroni and cheese with ham, hope that's alright."

"Sounds amazing," the darker haired one answered, coming up to hug his boyfriend. "Nothing like comfort food for a day like today."

Robb made a sympathetic sound, "that bad?"

Jon nodded against his shoulder, where he had placed his head. "I won't complain too much though. How was your day?"

Robb shook his head, looking back down at the noodles, "not so good. Had some distressing news at work, and some…issues with Mother. Nothing to worry about."

Jon lifted his head, letting his hands slip down to slid into Robb's front jean's pockets, "was it about me?" The question was whispered, but it sounded frightfully loud.

Robb sighed and reached up to turn off the burner, turning around to face Jon right afterward, "yes. I'll be honest, you know she doesn't approve of our relationship, but today she went too far. Talked about me going to some gala with a nice girl on my arm instead of you."

Jon hung his head, biting his lip, "well…maybe other's would be more open to that."

Before he could say anything more his chin was being lifted roughly, and he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Those lips on his were possessive and demanding, making Jon moan and close his eyes, tilting his head back to let Robb conquer.

Robb licked across Jon's lips, wanting to take and reassure his lover that they belonged together. He pulled back to soon though, with enough will power to fuel a tank.

"I would never leave you because of what a bunch of other people thought. What matters is what we feel. If you didn't want to be with me, I could accept that, but I won't accept defeat from you because of what my mother says. She doesn't get a say in this. If others can accept it why can't she?"

Jon licked his lips, tired of all of these hypothetical and rhetorical questions, "take me to bed," he said simply, trying to avoid conflict.

Robb growled, "gladly."

Jon squealed as he found himself suddenly picked up bridal style and being hauled out of the overly warm kitchen down the hall and into their bedroom.

Even though they were the only ones in the apartment Robb kicked the door closed behind them, enveloping them in the secluded arena of their room with only the other for company.

As Robb laid them down on the bed Jon brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, trying to soften the actions between them and make his lover hungry for more.

It worked.

The older male tore off their clothes quickly, buttons flying everywhere when he shunned his business shirt, and Jon's pants and boxers were thrown across the room.

Robb kissed him more as he groped in the bedside table's drawer for the lube. Once he found it he pulled back, the snick of the lid loud as it was opened, making Jon's stomach tighten.

They both looked up at the other and into each other's eyes as Robb coated his fingers in the clear liquid, it's scent tickling their nostrils.

Jon felt jittery when Robb reached down to his hole and rubbed at it, barely even glancing down at the pink skin found there.

It was a tight fit when the fingers started, and Jon bit his lip, trying to contain his moans lest the neighbors complain, not that they had before.

"It's alright," the elder murmured, "I've got you." He kissed at Jon's chest, distracting him enough to stretch him out with three fingers before Jon was gasping.

"Do it, make me come, put it in me already!"

Robb quickly slid on a condom, slicked himself up with some more lube, then, with an ease that Jon had never understood, lined himself up and pushed in.

It was painful at first, since they hadn't done this in a while, but then the feeling morphed into something good, pleasurable. Something that Jon craved.

"Move," he demanded, pushing his head further into the pillow, his hair sticking to his already sweaty face.

Robb did as he commanded, moving in swift little jabs, then moving on to deeper strokes as Jon's groans intensified. It wasn't long before the younger male was yelling out his release, fingers clinging to Robb's back as he did so.

Robb huffed his love against Jon's ear the whole time, laments like "always, love, want you," and, of course, "mine."

It was only minutes after Jon lay trembling from the force of his release when Robb let himself go, spilling his wasted seed inside the condom and pulling out, rolling over onto his side of the bed and ripping the used condom off, hating the feel of it.

Jon lay panting; Robb moved to hover above him, reclining on one elbow, "we're doing that again soon love." He pressed a kiss to his lover's temple, moving to gather up the blankets so that they covered him.

Jon licked his lips, trying to ignore the cum drying on his stomach, "yeah," he sighed out, relaxed, "yeah."

Robb watched over him as he fell asleep, his light eyes catching every movement and muscle twitch, loving him for every bit of it.

"Just wait," he whispered to the sleeping figure, "one day you'll be a true Stark. And Mother will have to love you." He traced across the second to last finger on Jon's left hand, the movement making Jon's brow furrow in his sleep…

**I SUCK SO BAD AT SEX SCENES! I HATE MYSELF…**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE FIRST ONE WAS, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. BUT, LOTS OF PROBLEMS WITH THIS FAMILY, LOTS OF CONFLICT~**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**(PLEASE FORGIVE ALL MISTAKES, I HARDLY EVER READ OVER THESE THINGS AGAIN BEFORE PUBLISHING THEM.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL...NO ONE'S REVIEWED YET, BUT THAT'S OKAY. AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE ARE WATCHING THIS. HERE WE GO THEN, ANOTHER CHAPTER...**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

Chapter Three

Jon sat outside of the Stark house beside Arya, both of them watching their pets play out in the cold dead grass.

Arya licked at the ice cream that was currently residing on her spoon, "so, how are you and Robb doing?"

Jon shrugged.

He had gotten the day off, so he decided to spend it with one of his favorite little sisters, plus, Arya was the only one that would eat ice cream with him when it was cold outside.

"We're okay I guess. I mean, we're still having some difficulties…" he trailed off, suddenly not so comfortable talking about this.

Arya glanced over at him and raised a brow, lifting her hand to tuck a stray piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"You two will always have difficulties, you're Starks. Well…sort of." She gave him a sheepish smile, "maybe if you two spend more time together things will get better."

Jon shook his head and let it hang low, the wind ruffling his hair, "I'm not sure. We're both so busy, and-"

"Bull!" Arya cried, swishing her spoon like a wand, "that's idiotic! You two have problems, so you need to work through them. I'm tired of you two being babies about it!"

Jon blinked, eyes wide and lips parted, "wow. Didn't know you felt so strongly about it she-wolf."

She almost looked embarrassed, but Arya Stark was never embarrassed, "yeah, well. I love you two, and I want things to work out."

He rolled his eyes at her, turning back to look at the dogs playing with one another, a game of chase.

A sudden thought occurred to him, "hold on…wasn't that boy…Gendry! Wasn't he supposed to be over here today? I thought you said I had to clear out by a certain time."

Then, the most amazing thing happened…Arya Stark blushed. Blushed!

Jon's eyes went impossibly wider, "you like him!"

Arya stood up suddenly, spinning around to face him, her cheeks beet red, "I do not! Gendry is just a friend!"

Jon leaned back on the stone steps, "right. Sure he is."

Arya angrily stabbed her spoon back into her cup of uneaten ice cream, "it's nothing. Besides he…he doesn't even like me like that. He's probably more interested in Sansa if anybody…everybody else likes her better."

Jon frowned, set his cup down and reached out to hold her hand. Arya sunk down on the steps next to him, a downtrodden expression ruining her face.

"Don't talk like that," the dark haired male started, "there's someone out there for everybody. Maybe Gendry just isn't the one for you, but then again, he might be. You never know."

Arya bit her lip, staring at the dry grass, "he never talks about it. We never talk about it. I think I'm just one of the guys to him."

Jon bent his head, and lifted a finger to her chin, making her look up at him. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears.

Jon tilted his head to the side, "you, Arya, are most definitely not a boy. You may dress and act like one, but nothing can hide that you're a girl. A lovely girl."

She smiled at that, which was what he was aiming for. "You're just saying that," she said, lifting her jacket sleeve to wipe at her nose.

Jon gave her a look, making her giggle. "I'm not 'just saying that,' ask anybody, they'll tell you the truth."

Arya gave him a grin, but it quickly morphed into a frown, "Dad used to say this stuff to me. Told me that I was pretty or whatever when nobody else did. Not even Mother."

Jon's anger mounted at Catelyn, but he continued to listen.

She went on, "you remind me of him sometimes. He was the only other one, besides you and Robb, to encourage my fencing and gun practice. And the only other one to eat ice cream outside in the winter too." She smirked at him, "I don't know if you've noticed, but you two were very much alike. I think that may be another reason that Mother doesn't like you, you remind her of her dead husband."

Jon swallowed hard, those words cutting into him and making his heart bleed.

Arya stood up again, this time though she didn't look quite as sad, just melancholy, "I'm going inside now. Want to come in? We can watch movies until Gendry comes to pick me up for our band practice."

Jon gave her a small grin, "as tempting as that sounds I had actually better go. Robb said he would try to get home earlier tonight, so maybe we'll actually get a chance to see each other. As your advice entailed."

Arya gave a fake gasp and put a hand on her chest, over her heart, "choosing your boyfriend over me! I'm appalled!"

Jon shook his head, smile still in place and handed her his cup, "I'll see you soon hopefully. Maybe we can all go out for a movie sometimes if I have some days off."

Arya nodded, "sure. Come on Ghost, Nymeria, time to come on in." Jon watched as the dogs faithfully came up to her, Ghost stopping so that Jon could reach down and pet him one last time.

"Good boy," he whispered, the silky fur of his pet soothing to him, "good dog." Ghost huffed at him and trotted inside, Arya waving at Jon before closing the door behind the albino dog's tail…

Robb walked into the apartment, pleased to see that Jon's bike was already downstairs, and that he appeared to be in the bathroom, if the sound of running water was anything to go by.

He smirked as he tugged at his tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket, he could use a shower too…

Jon wouldn't admit it, but his heart jumped when the door to the bathroom opened, the sound echoing under the steam of the shower.

"Robb?" His voice wasn't shaking, thank the Gods, but it did have a hint of worry to it.

"It's just me," the familiar voice called back, "I came to join you."

Jon bit his lip and shook his head to get his wet locks out of his face, "well…you'd better hurry, I'm about to use up all of the hot water." He slipped closer to the showerhead, leaving room in the back for his lover.

The slight swish of the shower curtain brought on Robb's appearance into the small space; those strong arms coming to close around Jon's pale waist and pull him closer.

"I missed you," the older man whispered.

Jon smiled slightly, holding up a hand to reach back and tangle it into Robb's curls, tugging his head down so that they could kiss.

It was sloppy and wet, but neither one minded when Jon turned in the circle of his arms and touched Robb's jaw tenderly, "I missed you too."

Robb's lips were parted as he stared down at his lover, his eyes hooded as he examined Jon.

Those black curls were wet and hanging down and sticking to the back of his neck; and his eyelashes were spiky from the water that was still draining down his face. He looked sweet and tender; Robb wanted to tear him open.

He suddenly yanked him closer so that they were glued together from chest to thigh. Jon looked up at him through his lashes, his dark eyes speaking wonders.

"Oh yeah," Robb grinned, "you definitely missed me." He circled his hips, catching Jon's hard length between his movements. His younger lover gasped.

Jon stared up at Robb, amazed. Neither of them was usually this forward, and it sent a hot tingle down his spine. He wanted more of this, liked the dark edge to his boyfriend.

When the elder made a quick thrust against him Jon had to reach up and wind his arms around the red head's neck so that he wouldn't fall, his knees were so weak.

Robb let one of his hands drift down to Jon's bottom, let his fingers clench into one of the cheeks roughly before slipping down near the cleft and running his fingers across his boyfriend's opening.

Jon gasped, biting his bottom lip to stop the noises; Robb flicked his eyes down to his face, "oh no my sweet wolf, you'll let the whole neighborhood hear those noises tonight. Let them know that it's me who's making you feel so good, let them know that this, you, belong to me."

Jon could have come from that alone, but instead he panted out, "please," against Robb's lips, trying to catch his attention.

Robb smiled, leaning his head down to brush their lips together and whisper to him, "soon my love."

He moved them so that they were fully under the shower head's spray, so that it was all hot and slippery and so that Jon was pressed against the tiled wall, his leg coming up to cling onto Robb's hip.

Robb licked his lips, tasting the water, and moved to kiss along Jon's collar bone, moving further down when the man's moans got louder.

Jon wasn't going to be best pleased with him when Robb didn't stick his cock in him, but they would both receive pleasure tonight, the elder would make sure of it.

"Turn around," he muttered huskily, "now Jon."

The younger did as instructed, making sure to rub his skin against his brother's in retaliation.

Robb bit his tongue to stop his groans and pushed his lover into the wall, making his breath come out in one whoosh.

"I've wanted you all day," Robb acquiesced, "been thinking about you, your tight heat, that thatched cock of yours, all damn day!" He thrusted against his brother then, making Jon whine into the damp tiles.

Jon reached down for his own prick, but was stopped when Robb growled at him, "no! You'll be coming on my cock tonight. Only from me."

Jon bit his lip, gasping every now and then when Robb's touches became too rough, or when his thrusts went to deep or when it was all too hot.

And then, as usual, the end came to soon, Jon whimpering as the water splashed down around them, his release going to join it down the drain. Robb followed soon afterwards, his hot seed sticking to Jon's back and barely exposed hole.

He panted, stepping away from his boyfriend who was plastered against the wall; "told you that you would come from me alone."

Jon glanced back over his shoulder, chest heaving, and grinned back at him…

The two of them were snuggled up on the couch together, the t.v. on, but neither one of them paying attention to it.

Robb placed his chin against the top of his brother's head, "Jon…"

The younger blearily opened his eyes and pulled his head up to look at his lover, "hmm?"

Robb gulped, "if I asked you a serious question, would you answer honestly?"

Jon sat up a little straighter, concerned, "It depends on the question, but yes."

Robb took a deep breath, "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Jon's eyes went wide…

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING FROM YOU GUYS, EVEN IF IT BE BAD NEWS! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW THIS STORY! READ ON!**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

Chapter Four

Robb placed his chin against the top of his brother's head, "Jon…"

The younger blearily opened his eyes and pulled his head up to look at his lover, "hmm?"

Robb gulped, "if I asked you a serious question, would you answer honestly?"

Jon sat up a little straighter, concerned, "It depends on the question, but yes."

Robb took a deep breath, "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Jon's eyes went wide…

Jon continued to stare at his lover , "are you insane?!"

Robb laid back onto the cushions on the couch, his lips pursed, "not the answer I was looking for, but, no, I'm not insane."

Jon ran a hand through his unruly hair, "what even made you think of that?"

Robb sat up again, situating himself closer to his boyfriend, "I've decided that I want to make it official between us, make it so that you're stuck to me forever."

Jon shook his head, his facial expression unbelieving, "this isn't a joke Robert. This is serious. You can't just ask me that and expect an answer right away!"

The redhead was too close to him, the room was suddenly to small; Jon felt like running away, but he was no coward, and his feelings could push off elsewhere.

Robb frowned at him, making Jon want to beg for his forgiveness, but the Stark brother continued, "I know that this is serious, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know that. I don't want you to have to think about this, you should be sure enough to answer right away. I want you to want me too, love."

Jon looked up at him, affection for the man swelling in his heart, "you-you've got to ask properly. On bent knee with a ring and all, I won't answer any other way. Tradition is important after all."

Robb chuckled, "I wouldn't call our relationship traditional, but alright. But I won't ask right away, I like to keep you guessing." He smirked at his lover and took hold of his hand, "I love you Jon, I want you to know that."

Jon rolled his eyes but gripped the other's hand tighter, "I know that idiot, otherwise I wouldn't be with you."

Robb pushed his lover over onto the couch, his body hovering strongly above him, "well," he stated, "looks like I'm going ring shopping."

Jon only smiled gently up at him…

Robb didn't know who else to turn to about ring shopping, a girl, obviously, but Sansa and his mother would probably be completely against it, so that left one other.

Arya rolled her eyes at the gaudy display of rubies and diamonds, "look. We're looking for a ring for a man, who my brother wants to propose to, why is this so hard?"

Robb was embarrassed by his sister's rudeness, but, in all truthfulness, be was beginning to be annoyed too.

The sales manager was an older man who was still convinced that they were buying an engagement ring for a woman, even though both Starks had told him different.

The man know looked a little chagrined and confused, "alright…"

Robb decided to step in before Arya throttled the man, "sir, my future fiancée doesn't like fancy things, they make him uncomfortable, he likes simpler things. So, if you could…"

The manager looked uncomfortable himself, "I'll see what I can find." He bustled off quickly behind the register and into a back room, leaving the two of them alone.

Arya crossed her arms, "ugh. You'd think he'd never heard of two men getting married before. He'd probably have a heart attack if two women came in here to buy a ring for each other."

Robb stifled his smirk behind his hand, "you're not being helpful pup."

She looked indignant, "I am being very helpful! You'd be nothing without me in fact!"

Before he could respond the salesman came back, holding a dark blue velvet tray in his hands; when he approached he set the tray on the counter triumphantly and pulled back the light colored covering, revealing dozens of rings.

"Here," he indicated with one wrinkled hand, "we have the silver rings, always nice; the gold ones; and some platinum over here, those are the cheaper ones, if that's what you're looking for."

His tone wasn't rude or chastising, and Robb looked carefully at the rings, Arya coming up beside him, both choosing to ignore the old man for now, even though is chatter was a background noise.

Arya picked a few up, examining them quickly, then putting them back without comment. Robb was about to give up hope when one, in the farthest corner, caught his eye.

Gently, he reached over and picked it up, the light glinting off of the tiny onyx stones that surrounded it.

A wispy looking wolf's head ran across the whole of the ring, the lines of it etched in dark silver, the tiny ruby that made up its eye seemed to watch the Stark's as they both looked over it.

It was perfect.

"Ah," the salesman said, sounding a little miffed, "that's not actually an engagement ring, that's a leftover one from an edition that went out of business a while back. Rings are more slender and smaller built than that one nowadays, and-"

"It's perfect," Robb whispered, cutting the man off, his gaze still glued to the ring.

Arya took it from him gingerly and looked at the size, "it's already in Jon's size too!"

Robb cut his stare to the man, "how much?"

The manager looked surprised and off kilter, "I-about five hundred, since it's an older stock and the price was reduced. Are you sure-"

"Yes," Robb confirmed, Arya glaring at the man from behind him, "this is the one for him, I can tell."

The manager said nothing more…

"I thought that man was going to cry when you bought that ring," Arya said around a mouthful of nachos as she and Robb sat at the food court of the mall later.

He had agreed to drop her off there to meet up with some friends, but as long as he could stay with her until she arrived.

Robb smiled around his blueberry smoothie, "I thought he was going to wet his pants from the way you were glaring him into submission."

Arya waved a hand, dismissing his ideas, "no way. But I'll give the old guy one thing, he sure can wrap a ring."

The ring, which was wrapped beautifully in a black velvet box, sat in Robb's coat pocket as they spoke.

"He's going to love it," his sister continued, "Jon I mean, not the old guy. When are you going to officially ask him?"

Somehow, Arya had found out that he had asked Jon to marry him without a ring, and had decided to put a quick end to it. Not that Robb could complain, having Arya on your side made things so much easier.

"I don't know," he said, answering her question, "probably in front of a crowd sometime, so that he will be uncomfortable and will naturally say yes, like in all of the movies and t.v. shows."

Arya rolled her eyes at him, reaching back to adjust her ponytail, "stupid. He'll say yes anyway."

Robb's stomach clenched at the thought of Jon denying him and leaving, "maybe."

The younger Stark ignored his misgivings and inhaled the last few chips on her plate, "I think my group just pulled in, by the way, so you can go home and mope now."

She got up and gave him a quick hug, then carried her tray over to one of the trashcans, where a duo of two young men were waiting for her.

The taller more muscular one gave Robb a glare, making the redhead smirk at him. He liked making people wonder what his problem was sometimes, after all…

"He really proposed to you?!"

Jon sighed at Sam's disbelieving expression, "not with the ring and all, but he sort of asked, yeah."

Sam's mouth was gaping wide, "what did I tell you?! I told you that he would propose one day!"

"No you didn't," Jon lifted his brows, "you only asked why he hadn't proposed to me yet."

Sam ignored him, "I had better be best man at your wedding, I mean, I am the best friend and all. Who's going to give you away? What colors will the wedding be? The flower girl? The photographer, and of course, you have to tell me who's catering!"

Jon knew he must have looked bewildered, "Sam! Hold on, he hasn't even really, truly, proposed to me yet. Let's get that step out of the way first, huh?"

Sam stopped his tirade and looked at him, his eyes steely, "you did say yes to him, right?"

Jon bit his lip, "I told him that he had to ask traditionally."

Sam snorted, "how? By trading three goats and two pigs to your family for you? Oh well, they'd all go back to him anyway."

Jon ignored the jib at his heritage, "I just want him to get down on his knee and ask me. That way I'll know he's serious about us. About me."

Sam shook his head, "he's always been serious about you. He loves you! Anybody can see that!"

Jon sighed, "not his mother, apparently."

Sam placed his hands on his hips and gave the raven haired man a stern look. "Alright Jon Snow, I'm going to tell you the truth now. Your future mother in law is a prick. You don't like her all that much, and she most definitely hates you with a passion. So what? That shows you're obviously the girl in the relationship," he raised his hand to cut off Jon's protests, "and don't deny it, because you've told me way more information than the others would like to hear. But the truth is, you shouldn't care what she thinks or feels; if you love Robb and he loves you then that's all that matters. And, if you deny him then I'm going to kick you in the balls and call you a moron, because that's what you'll be!" He inhaled quickly, breath all but gone.

Jon leaned back in his chair, "are you done now?"

Sam huffed, "suppose so."

The thinner male nodded, "good. Because all of what you said is true, and I know it. And, if I do say no to him you had better do more than kick me in the balls, because I'll have given up the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

Sam was amazed by all the emotion Jon put into his voice, but, he tried to cover it with a gruff sounding, "good."

That was the end of that conversation…

**TOO MUCH? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK POR FAVOR! MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER YOU GUYS! PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN; AND I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT, MY CREATIVE JUICES ARE DOWN TO EMPTY…LIKEA GAS TANK.**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

Chapter Five

It was weeks later when Robb finally got up the courage to ask, properly, for Jon's hand.

They were at Catelyn Stark's grand part (the one she had been nagging Robb about for weeks, now), and Robb was being flirted with endlessly.

Not to say that Jon didn't get appreciation from both the female and male population of the crowd, but Robb's admirer's were less than subtle about their admiration for him.

The Stark brother had just shaken off another women when he noticed Jon's absence; he frantically surveyed the ballroom from where he stood on the top of the staircase, and, finally, spotted him over by the door, obviously about to leave.

Jon struggled to slip past and between people as they rustled around him, as if the very crowd didn't want him to leave, but he knew better.

Sure, his boss had been there and had spoken to him, but other than that he had basically been ignored, even by his own boyfriend.

He could feel Arya's gaze on him, from wherever she lurked in the expansive space, but other than that, he went unnoticed, or so he thought.

His hand was just about to touch the golden handle of the double doors when he heard his name shouted, "Jon Snow!"

And, of course, the whole party stopped and everyone turned to look at him.

Gritting his teeth Jon turned around himself and looked up to where the familiar voice had called his name. Robb, who had previously been standing at the top of the grand staircase, looking for all the world like a fairytale Prince Charming, was now making his way through the crowd, which parted for him, towards the black haired boy.

Typical.

He stopped several feet from Jon though, and opened his mouth, "you wouldn't leave without saying good-bye…would you?"

A tense silence enveloped the whole room, making Jon squirm. But, nonetheless, he whispered back, "no."

Then, the most amazing thing happened; Robb fell to one knee, jerking his hand into his suit pocket and producing a small velvet box, Jon's heart leaped up to rest in his throat, "Robb-" he started but was cut off.

"Jon, please." The Stark took a deep breath and licked his lips, "Jon, from the moment you came into this house you've been nothing but gracious and loving, even to those who aren't to you."

Jon could see Catelyn stepping forward to his left out of the corner of his eye, he ignored her.

Robb continued, "I've loved you for so long, I can't even count the years, I know, you'd probably make a joke about me not being able to count, but I'm not letting you speak, so we'll all pretend we heard it and laughed." That did gain laughter from the crowd, and a small smile to Jon's lips.

The younger's smile invoked a grin from Robb, "I want you. I've always wanted you. Even when you left for 'the Wall,' I thought of you every day. When I'm not with you I don't feel whole. I know, I don't say these things as often as I should, but I feel them regardless."

He inched closer then, opening the ring box and making Jon gasp, "So, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Because, everything I just said, I know you feel it too."

The crowd waited with baited breath as Jon stepped closer to his boyfriend and reached down to help him up, "that," he said, "was the longest proposal I think I've every heard."

Robb glanced down at the ground, but Jon lifted his head back up, "and it's all true," he whispered to his lover, "yes."

The crowd burst into applause as Robb smiled widely, flinging his arms around his new fiance and kissing him wildly.

"NO!"

The sudden shout caused everyone to stop and for Robb to set down his promised husband to turn and look at his mother.

"Is something wrong Mother?" His tone told her not to answer that, to pose no threat against the couple, but, as usual, the red headed woman didn't listen.

"You can't marry him! He's a bastard! An illegitimate freak who will never amount to anything!"

Suddenly, Arya stepped forward from the crowd, her loose hair flying back as she pointed at her mother and yelled back, "lies! Jon's more of a Stark then you will ever be!"

Bran limped up next to her, "he's been nothing but kind to us, even you, no matter how horrible you treat him!"

Sansa appeared next to them too, shocking everyone, "he makes Robb happy Mother can't you see that?"

Catelyn looked overwhelmed; and she whirled to look at the newly engaged couple, "you," she looked right at Jon, "you are poison."

Then, she quickly walked away, leaving everyone in the hall quiet and tense…

"She'll never forgive me," Jon told his new fiancee as they got undressed for bed that night.

"She will," Robb told him from the bathroom, "she'll have to."

He came out, his boxers leaving little to the imagination, but Jon ignored that for now, "I want us to be friends…or, at least, not enemies."

Robb joined him on the bed, "you will be, in time." He pressed forward to lay a kiss on his love's lips, "besides, it won't matter. At Thanksgiving we'll have it at our house, not hers. That way, if she wants, she doesn't have to show up."

Jon grinned at him, a rare sight, "our house? Since when are we getting a house?"

Robb smirked at him, and moved so that the black haired man could feel his breath on his lips as he spoke, "since you said yes."

Jon ignored the rest of his words and pushed their lips together, making both men moan…

**BECAUSE, COME ON, CATELYN WILL NEVER LIKE JON._ NEVER._**

**ANYWAY, I'M NOT TO HAPPY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT, BUT I'M SICK AND THE IDEA CAME TO ME ALONG WITH THE NEED TO WRITE, SO GET OVER IT.**

**QUESTION, COMMENTS, REVIEWS; POST EM OR PM ME.**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**P.S. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE EXTRA CHAPTER TO COME, EXPLAINING SOME THINGS, SO WAIT FOR THAT (THOUGH IT MAY TAKE A WHILE…)**


	6. The Beginning at the End

**FINALLY, THE LAST PART OF THIS STORY. FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED MORE BACKGROUND INFO, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, HERE YOU GO! THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE SINCE IT INCORPORATED ALL OF THE INFORMATION WE GATHERED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND BROUGHT IT ALL TOGETHER TO MAKE A COMPLETE STORY. I HOPE THIS CLEARS THINGS UP!**

Consonance in my Brother's Flesh-by PS

The Beginning…

_Jon Snow had lived with the Starks since the age of nine years old, when their father, Ned, found him in an orphanage and told the world that he was his._

_Needless to say, Robb's mother, Catelyn, wasn't pleased with this newfound development, and treated Jon with cold hospitality; and indefinitely singled him out and away from her own children._

_But, she couldn't stop Jon's natural affection for his half-siblings, nor could she stop the way that Ned assimilated him into the Stark household and family._

_Catelyn would never understand the way that her husband felt about his bastard son, as she thought of him, but she knew that she would never be rid of the little black haired boy, no matter how hard she tried._

_Jon grew up with the Starks, but his life was always different from theirs, something that he understood and tried to accept._

_All of the Starks went to a private school called "King's Landing," while Jon had to attend public school with all of the other children in the vast city of Westeros. He didn't mind though. He made new friends there, and fit in better than he did at home._

_He and Robb were close though, and he could never seem to stop thinking about the red haired boy no matter where he went. Not when he was sent away to attend the "Wall" college, as it was fondly called; or when he was legions away traveling with friends._

_His thoughts always went back to the other man, that's what they were now after all, men; and he knew that he would always return to the Starks for Robb and his other siblings._

_The same year Ned gifted all of his children with some abandoned half-wolf pups was the same year he died, found, murdered in a grimy alleyway, his throat slit so deep that his head was nearly clean off ; taking away the poor, kind soul._

_Everyone Jon and the Starks ever knew attended the funeral, even their corporate enemies; all dressed in black (though that was Jon's specialty color now) and putting on tears for show, but, some were real. Very few, but some of the saltiness was natural._

_Jon decided that year that he would become a police officer, catch the people who had killed his father and avenge his spirit. But, things didn't always go according to plan._

_Jon moved out of the Stark's household, while taking his dog, Ghost, with him; sensing that he was no longer welcome without his father's warm body shieling him from the wrath of Catelyn; and at the same time got himself a roommate in the form of Sam, his best friend from college._

_The two were happily rejoined, and both were surprised to hear that the other was trying to go into the police academy._

_Sadly, once they tried to enter, both were denied, along with some other men who they later became friends with, and were set to doing the office duties, all because of one of the lead commanders that hated Jon, for some reason or another._

_Jon bitterly started his work there; going home every day with Sam tired, hungry, and dejected._

_Until, one day, Robb showed up on his doorstep, smiling at him in even the coldest winter's wind._

_His brother wanted to spend more time with him, he claimed, and so, the two began seeing more of each other, Robb filling him in on everything that happened at the Stark house. How Arya, despite her grieving, had gone on to practice her fencing and begged Robb to ask Jon to teach her how to shoot a gun. Jon had laughed at that, and though he made no promises, continued to listen to Robb's news._

_Sansa was now a lady, it seemed, with her fiery red hair and icy eyes attracting many people's attention; Robb said this with a glower, cracking his knuckles after the sentence._

_Rickon was still small and quiet, but he showed a great curiosity for music and art, something that Catelyn took under her wing proudly._

_Bran, it seemed, as he was still recovering from his nasty accident, was trying to go back to sports that didn't include the use of his legs; Robb looked for all the world a proud father at that moment, and Jon really wanted to hug him, though he did no such thing._

_Jon asked about all of the pets, of course, and was told about everything else that went on in the house. That night, when Jon went home again, he didn't feel quite so discouraged…_

_He continued to see Robb, and that improved his mood greatly; his co-workers and friends asking him if he had a lass hidden away that was making him so jolly. He laughed at them and protested, shrugging off their attempts to quicken his resolve._

_His life seemed to be getting better, and even more so when the high commander of the academy called him into his office one day to talk to him._

_He liked Jon's work, he said, wanted to give him something that would show that he was necessary to the company and to the fleet._

_The commander gave him a beautiful handgun, black and shiny, with a white wolf's head carved into the handle. Your father's nickname, I believe, the older man had said, was "Wolf," was it not?_

_Jon had nodded his consent and left the office after many humble thanks, going and showing the gun off to everyone that he worked with._

_Robb seemed pleased with him, when he told him about the gun and the commander, but was a little worried looking all at once._

"_What is it?" Jon had bid once he put the gun away in its case and had placed it back in its drawer._

_Robb trailed his fingers across Jon's comforter, "nothing," the red headed man said, though his voice was low, "just…"_

"_Just…?" Jon went to sit next to him, jumping a little when Robb grabbed his hand as soon as he did._

"_I-I want you to be my boyfriend!" The words seem to snap from the older man, and Jon sat still with shock at them._

"_W-What?" Maybe he hadn't heard right._

_Robb cleared his throat and looked down at the dirty carpet of Jon's tiny room, "I know you probably don't like me like that, but, I want you to be my boyfriend."_

_Jon stared at his half-brother, aware of the flush on his unshaven cheeks, and the presence of Sam outside of the door, eavesdropping. People would talk, they would tease and discriminate against them both, but maybe they could handle it, maybe._

_Apparently, he was taking too long to answer since Robb stood up quickly, grabbing onto his brow coat that sat at the edge of the bed, "fine. I get it. I'll just…be going then."_

_Before he could slip out of the door though Jon was there, holding onto his hand tightly and looking up at him, his own cheeks red, "n-no. I…I find consonance in you. In your flesh."_

_Something in his face must have shown the truth, because Robb grinned after a moment to kiss him, the movement light and chaste, but it made Jon's heart beat quicken anyway._

"_I can live with that," the taller man whispered against his lips, pulling back to smile at him._

_And, for once in a very long time, Jon smiled back…_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO STUCK ALONG WITH ME FOR THE RIDE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS!).**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN LOVES!**


End file.
